Whitelighter Harry:Stranded in Moria
by KawaiiCherryStar
Summary: Triple xover HP/LOTR/Charmed. Harry, now Isaac is a whitelighter. One day he is summoned by the Valar to help save Middle Earth. Who is the fellowship and what does the Valar want from him? How will he gain their trust? Join Isaac on his mission to save Middle Earth, whitelighter style. Basic knowledge about charmed needed to understand story. No pairings except canon. Kidfic!


**(_IMPORTANT AN) KawaiiCherryStar: Hi everybody just to let you know that I have not abandoned my other story I've just hit a major road block and have started writing my other plot bunnies to relieve me of some stress. I have had a very stressful four years and have lost one family member for each year that has gone by. Since I started writing I have lost two of my uncles and both of my grandmothers passed away within a year of each other. To make things worse my fiancé of two years broke up with me and I have just recently gotten over it. Also as I have gotten older my writing style has changed and I have had to literally rewrite a lot of chapters based on me literally loosing the plot. This story is based on another story I have been meaning to write that is solely based on Harry Potter and Charmed where Harry had an accident when he was younger that caused him to become a Whitelighter. I have no idea when a second chapter will be out as I want to re-read the books before I do anything. The most important thing to know is Harry has been renamed Isaac to protect his identity from the wizards and he is seven years old. This story is set in present time._ **

Whitelighter Harry: Stranded in Moria

Chapter 1: The Valar

Isaac was bored. Normally this would not be a problem. Ever since he became a whitelighter all he would need to do was orb somewhere and find something fun to do with one of his makeshift family's. Not today though, nope, instead he was stuck in elder land waiting for the Head Elder to see him. If you asked him later he would swear he had been waiting for hours when in reality it had only been 10 minutes. Let it not be said that Isaac was a patient child. After what felt like an eternity the Head Elder was finally ready to see him.

"Isaac, the Valar would like to talk to you." said the Head Elder.

"Who are the Valar?" Isaac asked.

"You will see." he replied cryptically. Isaac huffed in annoyance and mumbled about annoying elders that talk in riddles. The aforementioned Elder acted like he did not hear him. He was lead to a room and told to wait. Sitting cross legged on the floor he looked around the room and made a disgruntled face at what he saw. Everything was white, the floor, the ceiling, the walls, even what little furniture in the room was white for crying out loud.

'Great, white, white and more white.' he thought sullenly.

"I am not too keen on that colour either."

Isaac shrieked, clambered to his feet and whirled around. Before him stood four ethereal beings. Hastily bowing his head, he thought these beings must be the Valar.

"You are correct little one." replied one of the beings.

"You can read my thoughts!" he said out loud.

"It's not that hard." replied one of the others snidely.

"Forgive my brother, he is not very sociable." apologised one of the others kindly.

"The elders said you wanted to talk to me." stated Isaac.

"Yes." they intoned.

"Where we reside, our world is on the brink of war. For centuries our people have been suffering. We, The Valar, would like to ask a favour. The Elders have agreed to aid us in our time of need and they have recommended you. This is your decision and we will not force you. Will you, Whitelighter Isaac, formerly Harry James Potter, help our world by offering your services as a healer?" The Valar requested.

Isaac stared at them then eventually nodded in agreement.

"Of course I will, it is my duty as a whitelighter to help those in need." he replied. The Valar looked relieved.

"Very well." they said. They all glided forward and surrounded him in a circle.

"We will send you there with all the knowledge of the world that you need. When you arrive you will be met by nine people. It is imperative that you gain there trust. To complete your mission to its full content you will need to travel with this group. Among them is a human male whose current destiny is to die. We ask that you prevent this, but only after he has learned what he must. You will know when it is time. Do not lose heart and good luck on your journey."

They went to put their hands on him.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "Don't I need to prepare myself, like pack some things, research, anything? You're just going to send me to another world blind with a bunch of knowledge floating around my head that's not even mine?" he asked incredibly, trying to wrap his mind around everything.

They paused, one of them held up a hand and a brown backpack and familiar gold robe appeared. The items were then handed to the small whitelighter.

"Everything you will need for your journey is in there. The Elders have agreed to let you have the robe for your journey. Your earthly duties will be attended to by another whitelighter until your return. You will know everything you need to know and nothing more. If you desperately need help, you will be able to contact us telepathically, but only if and when we feel like you need it." they droned.

Isaac sighed in defeat and nodded his head. He wrapped the cloak around him and slipped the backpack on his back. Looking at the beings with grim determination in his eyes, he nodded for them to begin. They proceeded to place their hands on his shoulders and began chanting in an unknown language. A bright light illuminated the area and Isaac disappeared.

**_AN: I hope you enjoyed the story, any reviews are helpful. Like I said at the start I won't be writing a second chapter until I have written at least the first couple of chapters of the prequel. So please do not bug me to update. I will be starting a new job soon and will be unable to upload anything during the start of it. I am making an effort to try and get my stories finished but have been feeling very worn out and generally down because of recent circumstances. Peace out._**

**_KawaiiCherryStar_**


End file.
